The invention relates to a folding box for goods such as glasses, bottles, jars or similar products, in particular for cosmetics articles, having a rectangular pack casing, having a lid part which is connected to the border side of said pack casing and is provided with an insertion flap which engages in the pack casing, and having an inner base offset to the inside of the box.
EP 0 699 588 A1 discloses a folding pack for goods such as glasses, bottles, jars or similar products which has a rectangular pack casing, a lid part which is connected to the border side of said pack casing and is provided with an insertion flap which engages in the pack casing, and a base part likewise provided with an insertion flap.
Connected to the two walls of the pack casing which are adjacent to the base part and/or the lid part within each case one deformable flap which has three folding lines which run parallel to the connection border on the pack casing and subdivide the deformable flap into four individual sections, the outer section being adhesively bonded to the inside of the pack casing.
This forms two carriers for accommodating the product which is to be protected in the pack, and of which the position is further strengthened by the provision of cutouts in the carriers which are adapted to the shape of the product. In the embodiment selected here, the base of the folding pack always terminates flush with the surface on which the folding pack stands. Arranging the base to be offset in the direction of the interior of the folding pack is not proposed, nor moreover, on account of the arrangement of the flaps, is it possible.
The disadvantage with the folding pack is, on the one hand, that the product located within the pack is not sufficiently protected and, on the other hand, that the stability of the base is not increased, precisely as is customary in the packaging sector.
EP 0 642 977 A1 discloses a similar box, which has at least one retaining and protective element for a glass. The box is formed by four successive main walls. Provided both in the lid region and in the base region are two conventional closure walls which can close the box in the known manner.
Articulated, furthermore, in the lid region are two dust flaps which, before the top closure wall is inserted into the pack body, are swung in and thus make it difficult for dirt and dust to penetrate.
Essential to the invention are two flaps which are provided in the base region and are divided up into a multiplicity of continuous individual sections. Folding said flaps produces within the box, a double-layered two-part carrier which is made up of the individual sections and is helpful for fixing the product and for displaying the same. Provided in the two carrier halves are cutaway portions, of which the shape and size are adapted to the product which is to be accommodated.
The object of the invention is to provide a reclosable cuboidal folding box which provides an inner base, which can be stacked and which provides sufficient protection to the product located within the folding box, which has a high level of stability with the smallest possible amount of material being used, which can be produced cost-effectively using the smallest possible amount of material, which can be easily and quickly erected, filled and closed with the aid of machines, and of which the folding blank is in a single piece.
This object on which the invention is based is achieved by the teaching of the main claim. Advantageous configurations are explained here in the subclaims. The invention also covers a punched blank of the folding box according to the invention.
Accordingly, the invention describes a folding box for goods such as glasses, bottles, jars or similar products, in particular for cosmetics articles, having a rectangular pack casing, and having a lid part which is connected to the border side of said pack casing and is provided with an insertion flap which engages in the pack casing.
Articulated in the base region, on one of the four side walls which together form the pack casing, is a base part provided with an insertion flap which engages in the pack casing. Articulated on the insertion flap is an extension which forms an inner base and at least comprises an inner-base flap, which is articulated on the insertion flap, and an adhesive flap which is articulated on the inner-base flap. With the folding box in the completed state, the adhesive flap is adhesively bonded to the side wall which is located opposite the side wall which is in contact with the insertion flap.
In a first advantageous embodiment, provided in the inner-base flap are four parallel folding lines which divide the inner-base flap into five individual sections, the resulting central section of the inner-base flap preferably being adhesively bonded to the base part in order to increase the stability of the base part further. Two sections in the inner-base flap then form the inner base, namely, on the one hand, the section which is articulated directly on the insertion flap and, on the other hand, the section which is articulated directly on the adhesive flap of the extension.
The length of the central section of the inner base flap by which said section rests, or is adhesively bonded, on the base part determines the size of the bearing surface by which the inner base is smaller than the surface area of the base part.
It is also preferred if the inner-base flap is narrower than the base part, that is to say if the inner-base flap does not extend over the entire width of the base part. This also results in the bearing surface for the product on the inner base being reduced, but does cut back on packaging material. The lower level of stability of the inner base is acceptable, in particular, for lighter products.
In a further preferred embodiment of the folding box, connected in an articulated manner, in the base region, to the two side walls of the pack casing which are adjacent to the base part is in each case one flap, said flaps having three folding lines which run parallel to the connection border on the pack casing and subdivide the flaps, as seen from the connection border, into a first spacer crosspiece, into a supporting strip, into a second spacer crosspiece and into an adhesive flap. The adhesive flap here is adhesively bonded to the inside of the pack casing such that the supporting strip and the second spacer crosspiece are aligned essentially at right angles to one another.
The two spacer crosspieces are preferably of the same, or of at least more or less the same, width.
In a further preferred embodiment of the folding box, the flaps are cut such that, with the folding box in the completed state, the flaps extend over the central section of the inner-base flap, said central section butting against the base part. This embodiment of the folding box is useful, in particular, when a high bearing surface, that is to say a large inner base, is necessary and, at the same time, the flaps are to be provided in order to protect against dust.
This is achieved if corresponding parts of the first spacer crosspiece and, in particular, of the supporting strip are cut out, with the result that the two sections in the inner-base flap project into the resulting gaps and largely fill said gaps in the bearing surface.
In the case of the flaps, three further flaps are also preferably articulated in each case on the adhesive flap via three folding lines running parallel to the connection border on the pack casing.
This lengthens the flaps, with the result that, during the task of folding up the flaps, additional folding can take place.
In order that crumpling of the cardboard in the region of the flaps is reliably prevented as the folding box is erected and closed, all the surfaces which follow the second spacer crosspiece may be tapered on both sides. They thus do not extend over the entire width of the side wall. This results in these surfaces being easy to fold in during the production of the folding box. It preferably also results in each case in the second spacer crosspiece being adhesively bonded to the outermost flap and, in order to maximize the stability overall, optionally also in the first spacer crosspiece being adhesively bonded in each case to the flap following the adhesive flap.
These adhesively bonded folded sections result in additional stiffening of the inner-base inserts in the base interior of the folding box without the folding box being adversely affected as it is erected, filled and closed.
In a further preferred embodiment of the folding box, connected in an articulated manner, in the lid region, to the two walls of the pack casing which are adjacent to the lid part is in each case one flap, said flap having three folding lines which run parallel to the connection border on the pack casing and subdivide the flap, as seen from the connection border, into a first spacer crosspiece, into a supporting strip, into a second spacer crosspiece and into an adhesive flap. The adhesive flap here is adhesively bonded to the inside of the pack casing such that the supporting strip and the second spacer crosspiece are aligned essentially at right angles to one another.
The two spacer crosspieces are preferably of the same, or of at least more or less the same, width.
The supporting strip and the second spacer crosspiece also preferably have a cutout which is provided for accommodating the product and is adapted to the shape of the latter. For example, the cutout maybe rectangular in the region of the supporting strip and be circle-arc-shaped or trapezoidal in the following, second spacer crosspiece.
Furthermore, the circle-arc-shaped or trapezoidal region of the cutout may extend as far as the folding line of the adhesive flap.
In a further preferred embodiment of the folding box, and in particular of the flap, in the case of the flaps, the adhesive flap is followed in each case by a third spacer crosspiece, via a folding line, and by a second adhesive flap, via a folding line. This achieves the situation where the walls of the flaps are at least partially of double-walled design, which further increases the stability of the flaps. This is advantageous, in particular, in the case of heavy products because bowing of the flaps is thus reliably prevented.
In the region of the flap, there may be provided a surface which has an increased coefficient of static and/or sliding friction and against which the product inserted into the folding box butts at least partially. In particular, the surface is formed, in certain regions, by a folding unit which is connected integrally to the adhesive flap and the supporting strip and has two folding lines which are spaced apart by a distance corresponding essentially to the width of the spacer crosspiece.
In order to improve the stacking capacity of the folding boxes, it has proven advantageous if at least two side walls of the folding box which form the pack casing taper slightly in the direction of the lid region starting from the base region, in which case the tapering side walls should be arranged opposite one another.
The reduction in the side-wall width applies particularly preferably to all four side walls.
In this way, the pack casing attains the form of a pyramid which has a preferably square base surface and of which the vertex has been removed, a so-called truncated pyramid. The inclination of the side walls preferably does not exceed 10xc2x0, but can also assume much higher values.
In a further preferred embodiment of the folding box, provided in a, in particular the front, side wall is a cutout which extends, in particular, into the adjacent side walls and is covered, in particular, by a transparent film.
It is thus easy to see the product located within the pack, with the result that an aesthetically pleasing product can attract more potential buyers.
Furthermore, the film prevents the penetration of dust and, at the same time, increases the stability, since the action of punching out the window in the folding box reduces the rigidity of the folding box. The adhesive bonding of the window film compensates for the reduction in the rigidity of the folding box.
Possible materials for the folding box are all suitable flexible materials, but in particular cardboard and paperboard.
The invention also covers at least one punched blank for producing a reclosable cuboidal folding box with a front side wall, a rear side wall, a right-hand side wall, which connects the front side wall and the rear side wall, and a left-hand side wall, a base closure, which is formed by three base-closure tabs, and a top closure, which is formed by three closure tabs, it being the case that
the folding box comprises a folding blank made of paperboard, cardboard or some other suitable material,
the front side wall, the rear side wall, the right-hand side wall, which connects the front side wall and the rear side wall, and the left-hand side wall as well as the flap, each linked to one another via folding lines, are arranged rectilinearly one behind the other in a row,
articulated on the rear side wall, via the folding line, is a rectangular lid part which terminates, via the folding line, in an insertion flap which engages in the pack casing,
the right-hand side wall has articulated on it, on the one hand, a flap via a folding line and, on the other hand, on the opposite side, a flap via a folding line, the flap being divided up into five individual sections, to be precise, starting from the folding line, into a first spacer crosspiece, into a crosspiece, into a supporting strip, into a second spacer crosspiece and into an adhesive flap, between which a total of four folding lines which are arranged parallel to the pack border are provided, the flap being subdivided by three folding lines running parallel to the connection border on the pack casing, as seen from the connection border, into a first spacer crosspiece, into a supporting strip, into a second spacer crosspiece and into an adhesive flap,
articulated on the front side wall, in which there is provided, if appropriate, a cutout which extends into the adjacent side walls, is a base part provided with an insertion flap which engages in the pack casing, there being articulated in particular centrally on the insertion flap, via the folding line, an extension which comprises an inner-base flap, which is articulated on the insertion flap and in which there are provided four parallel folding lines which divide the inner-base flap into five individual sections, and an adhesive flap, which is articulated on the inner-base flap,
the left-hand side wall has articulated on it, on the one hand, a flap via a folding line and, on the other hand, on the opposite side, a flap via a folding line, the flap being divided up into five individual sections, to be precise, starting from the folding line, into a first spacer crosspiece, into a crosspiece, into a supporting strip, into a second spacer crosspiece and into an adhesive flap, between which a total of four folding lines which are arranged parallel to the pack border are provided, the flap being subdivided by three folding lines running parallel to the connection border on the pack casing, as seen from the connection border, into a first spacer crosspiece, into a supporting strip, into a second spacer crosspiece and into an adhesive flap.
The folding box according to the invention has a second base, that is to say an inner base, in a preferred embodiment flaps in the lid region and in the base region which, on the one hand, avoid the penetration of dust into the folding box and, on the other hand, serve as fixing surfaces (supports) for the product which is to be stored within the folding box.
The fixing surfaces retain the product (in particular a jar with a screw lid) in a centered manner in the center of the folding box. These two supports incorporated in the flaps ensure that the product is fixed well.
The flaps in the lid region may have additional step-like recesses which are formed in accordance with the product.
These additional grips on the two lateral top regions of the product fix the product in the viewing window of the folding box, with the printing in a precise position, without subsequent shifting and turning being possible.
These additional fixing, adhesively bonded folded sections in the region of the supports may be adapted to the dimensions of the product. The inner base provides a platform-like elevation in the interior of the folding box. By virtue of these two prominent packaging components, the product is retained to good effect even when subjected to pronounced pressure or vibration. In conjunction with the cutaway window portion in the front bottom region of the folding box, the product is displayed in a clearly visible manner.
Flaps of straightforward configuration can also support the product. If alignment, with the printing in a precise position, in relation to the window of the folding box is to take place, additional adhesive bonding may be carried out, either on the flaps or on the inner-base surface.
This type of bonding achieves a high crumpling resistance. The product (in this case a jar) is thus reliably retained on its tray-like insert. Deformation of the drawn-in base can be ruled out.